Cursed Part 1: Starting Over
by Pixi Dancr
Summary: We all know how Bella felt after Edward left. But how did Edward feel? He was heartbroken and depressed. Until a meeting with a girl so unique, so intriguing. He's left wondering... what now? E/OC. During New Moon. First FanFic. Read and Review! NOT AU!
1. Preface through Chapter 2

**A/N: So basically all the background you need is that this takes place right after Edward leaves. Between the pages that just say "September, October, November, December, January, February". My thought process was if Bella can have a friend to help pull through, why not Edward? Please review it will make my day. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. This goes for all the chapters.**

**Preface**

**EPOV**

"That's it, Edward! I'm sick of this!" Alice could have just thought the complaint but she thought it wouldn't have conveyed the same emotion as when she said it out loud.

"What now, Alice?" Even to me, my voice sounded dead.

"You made us move here; you made us leave Bella. My best friend, Edward. And here you sit, in the same spot you have been ever since we left."

"I hunt."

"Only when you absolutely can't stand it anymore- that doesn't count. By the way, you weren't the only one who lost her, Edward. We hurt just as much as you do. The only difference is _we_ still have to go to work and school. _We _still have to pretend like we're not in pain. Why are you so special? Why do you get to mope around all day, while we have to go on with our lives?" She was breathing heavily from her little rant. Not that she needed the air; it was just for dramatic emphasis.

I could only look up at her; I didn't have the strength to speak. Even if I had, I wouldn't have known what to say.

"You're going out tonight. Our school is having a dance." She looked at me like I was supposed to know what that means.

"I don't even know where your school is." Having never been there myself. No one in this town knew I exist. Which was probably best.

" I will give you a car, clothes, and directions. Don't even try to refuse me, you owe me too much. You. Are. Going. Period. Understand? Excellent."

Something about her expression told me, I shouldn't protest.

**A/N: I own all unrecognizable characters and other stuff. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest.**

**Chapter 1- The Dance**

**EPOV**

I don't know why I am here. I can't think of one viable reason I came here tonight, other than the threat of Alice's wrath had I objected. I hate most school dances. It was Christmas Eve, which made it even worse. The end of the year was only a reminder that I am to spend yet another year as a 17-year-old. Correction, I hate _all_ school dances. '_That's just because you have no one to dance with.'_ The little demon in my mind chose to remind me, causing the hole in my unbeating heart to open yet again.

I looked at the humans dancing around me, uninterested, as the song changed. 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder. The teenagers of this era have the strangest taste in music. But, oddly enough, I knew this song. My eyes focused on one human in particular as the song started. There was nothing extraordinary about this girl. Even with her back turned to me, the only thing I found vaguely interesting was how she moved. She danced so effortlessly; she looked as if she could do this routine in her sleep.

I read the minds of those on the opposite side of the room, to see her front. Her chest and ribcage moved opposite of her hips, creating the illusion that she had no bones. All of a sudden, I was hit by a sense of déjá vu. This girl reminded me of … of _Bella_. A wave of pain hit me as I thought her name. But, this girl looked nothing like _her_. This girl had brown hair, far shorter than _hers_ had been, with a more reddish tint. She was about Bella's height, maybe a little shorter. But this girl was much more muscular than Bella could ever hope to be, Bella's lack of balance made it a little difficult for her to play sports of any sort. I could see the muscles in her legs working to complete the steps of her dance. It was then that I looked into her eyes. I hadn't noticed that I had circled the gym whilst staring at this girl. Her eyes were the color of dark coffee, with black rings around the outsides. They still had a sparkle in them even though they were very nearly black.

I tried to pick her mind for a name or some useful information. I was met with a response, '_Knock it off, Edward. Get out of my head!'_ I was so stunned. No one has ever talked back to me before. This is new.

**Chapter 2- The Meeting**

**EPOV**

It was then I realized what she had said. 'Knock it off, _Edward_.' How did this girl know my name? The song was ending now, I decided to act as if nothing had happened; perhaps this mystery will be revealed in time.

Everyone applauded as the song sang it's final note. The girl gave a modest bow and quickly and gracefully moved back to where a group of girls were standing. I came upon them so quietly no one heard me.

"Nice dancing." Everyone jumped at the sound of my voice. Everyone except the girl I wanted to talk to. She seemed to know I was there the whole time. She shot a look at her friends and they all seemed to disappear with inhuman speed.

"Thank you. And that was just free styling." She had a voice soft and sweet like honey and a smile to match. She had a beautiful accent. I couldn't quite place it though, Eastern European, I think. She caught me staring and looked away, embarrassed.

"Really? I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." Not thinking, I extended my hand to shake hers, I started to pull back because most humans, actually, _all_ humans, save for one, are startled by the feel of our cold skin. Before I could even move she grabbed my hand tight and says "Angela, Angela Catalano. But, you can call me Angel." Her hand didn't feel as warm as I expected it to. She was close to the same temperature as me. Who is this girl? She didn't smell like a vampire but she certainly looked like one. The pale, cold skin; the lavender patches under her eyes; the inhuman beauty. All except her eyes, they were still deep brown-black. Not like a thirsty vampire black but a human black.

I stared at her, shocked. "What are you?"

"Later, Edward." She winked at me and started to walk away. She looked back sideways at me. "You comin'?"

We walked out to the parking lot. Angel turned and looked at me.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"


	2. Chapters 3 through 5

**Chapter 3- Dinner**

**EPOV**

We went to a small restaurant on the other side of town, which happened to be a small suburb of Baltimore, Maryland. They sat us at a table in the back, well out of earshot of any humans. I didn't even notice the flirty, blonde waitress standing at our table. I was far too puzzled by Angela.

"I'd like a steak, rare, please, and a Shirley Temple. Thanks." She said with a honey sweet smile. The waitress turned to me and batted her eyelashes profusely.

"Nothing for me, thank you." She looked a little disappointed. But, went to the kitchen to carry out the order, nonetheless.

I was at a loss for what to say. I didn't even know if Angel knows what I am. So, I simply waited for her to begin. We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until she decided where to start.

"You ask, I'll answer as best I can." She said when her food came.

"Okay. Are you human?" I decided this question was simple but it would give me the answers I needed.

"Not exactly, no." As if to support her answer, she stabbed a piece of her steak and sucked out all of the blood before popping the dry chunk into her mouth.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Again, not exactly." She said, timidly.

"Well, then, what are you?" I was getting impatient.

"I am called a commutatore, it means changer. I take the form of those around me. For example, right now, I am near a vampire and some humans therefore, I take on the properties of vampires and humans."

I tried to think of something Carlisle might ask. He has so much more experience with this kind of thing than I do. "Are there more of you?"

" Yes. But, most of us don't live in the US."

"Would you like to meet my family?" Carlisle will be very interested in her.

"Pick me up at eight tomorrow morning."

I was hit by another sense of déjá vu as I drove Angel home.

**Chapter 4- Lover**

**Angel's POV**

It was six in the morning. He wasn't due to arrive for two more hours. But, I simply couldn't wait. I was dressed in a hot pink cami with a black V-neck sweater over it and my favorite jeans. I had been pacing my bedroom for the past hour, I'm pretty sure I wore a path in the carpet but, I didn't care.

I couldn't believe it. I had found my amante. And he's a vampire, of all people! Not in all my years have I ever heard anything like this. Not that I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic but, a _vampire_!?! Am I _actually_ cursed with bad luck? First, the Guard and now this! I came here to start over, not to create more problems. I ran my fingers through my chin length hair in frustration.

I must've spaced off, or dozed off, because the next thing I knew, _he_ was knocking on my door. Edward, my amante, what was I going to tell him? He'll find out soon enough, I can't keep the Guard away forever. Wait, girl, you're getting ahead of yourself. Just take this one step at a time, just open the door and you can deal with the rest later.

I took a deep breath to try and calm myself then, I skipped down the stairs to go and open the door. I flung the door open and saw _him_. He was beautiful, much more gorgeous than my memories gave him credit for. I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Hello." A silken voice met my ears. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." He led me out to a shiny, silver Volvo. I was pulled from my thoughts when Edward pulled into the driveway of an extremely modern, anything-but-modest, Frank Lloyd Wright-style mansion.

"Here we are. What were you thinking about?" He could've known in an instant, my mind was not cut off from his, but, being a gentleman, he refused to read my mind.

"I'll tell you later. I promise." I wasn't much looking forward to later.

**Chapter 5- Explanations**

**EPOV**

I promised myself, I wouldn't read Angel's mind. It was obvious she didn't want me in there. Besides, I was confident that she would tell me in her own time. However, in the meantime, not knowing was torture, pure torture.

I led her inside and called my family. Within seconds, they were all downstairs and the questioning began.

"Hello, Angela. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme, and our 'children' Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and you have already met Edward." She looked at each of my family members and gave each of them a small smile and a wave.

"So, why don't you start at the beginning? Edward has already told us how you two met. But, he decided that you might like to tell your own story." Bragged was more what I did but she didn't need to know that.

"He was right, I prefer to tell my own story. I like to know that my audience is fresh and doesn't have any preconceived notions about me. Anyway, surely you've noticed that I am indeed not human. I am a commutatore, or changer. I take the properties and abilities of those around me. Like, right now, for instance, well, it's not very interesting because there are no humans within a one and a half mile radius of here. That means, at the moment, I am full vampire."

"You said you take on the abilities as well? Please explain." Carlisle gave her a confused look.

"Of course. What I mean by 'properties' was I have vampire speed, senses, strength, etcetera. But, what I meant by 'abilities' was I have acquired Edward's mind reading ability, Alice's visions, Jasper's emotion manipulation, and so on. Whatever, you brought with you to your new life, I have acquired as well."

"Oh! So, that's how you knew my name yesterday. You read my mind. I had been wondering about that." I exclaimed with a burst of intuition.

"So, what would happen if you were in a room with a vampire _and_ a werewolf?" Emmett asked, curious, he seemed to be more engaged in the conversation now.

"Besides a fight? Umm… the temperature is the only thing that changes really. Think about it this way, vampires are at one end of the spectrum and werewolves are on the other. When you mix the hot and cold, I become 'normal' temperature. I am a 98.6 degree vampire that can turn into a wolf." She replied with a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear.

"Do your eyes always stay that same color?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, they do. It's the only way you can identify one of my kind. Our eyes stay the same color as when we were human. "

"Okay, what happens if you are around no one? There is absolutely no one within your range." Emmett asked. He almost looked like a kid in a candy store. He was truly intrigued by Angel.

"Ah, I've tried that one. It was tricky but I figured it out. I turned into nothing, I wasn't invisible, I simply _wasn't_. I couldn't see or feel myself but I could see everything around me."

"Way cool! That's awesome! What about if you are only around your kind? Do you all look the same?" Emmett was grinning and bouncing up and down by now.

"No, we don't all look the same. We get to pick what we look like. We're shape shifters. Whatever we want to or need to look like, we can. That includes animals as well. We can turn into whatever animal we wish." Angel replied with a chuckle that sounded like music.

"Whoa." I never thought I would see the day Emmett was speechless. The questioning continued late into the evening.

"Do you need to sleep? It is getting kind of late, I don't want to keep you." Carlisle said. Always the thoughtful one.

"Not at the moment, like I said, right now I am full vampire. However, if a human were to enter my range, I would have to sleep. But, only for about 3 or 4 hours. Of course, that's only when I am around vampires, if I was only around humans, I would have to sleep for 8 hours, just like everyone else."

"Are you mortal? Can you age?" Carlisle seemed to relax more when she said he wasn't keeping her up.

"I'll turn 108 on June 20."

"What a coincidence! Edward and you share a birthday, right down to the year." She glanced at me and smiled, as if she already knew.

"How does one become a commutatore?" Jasper asked. I almost forgot he was here, he seemed so calm and relaxed, far more so than I have seen him in a long time.

"It's much the same as one becomes a werewolf. It's in our genes and at some point that side of us decides to come out. No one knows when or why, we all become our true selves at different times. Like for my mother, she was 24. I was 16, when it happened to me. If you do the math, you know that my mother isn't old enough to have a 16-year-old daughter. My mother will be nearly 250 next winter."

"Does your mother live in Baltimore, too?" Esme asked.

"No, I live alone. My mother wasn't exactly what you would call supportive of my decision to come to America." Angela said with a sad, far away look in her eyes. Esme became slightly concerned for this girl she had just met. I suppose that is just Esme's motherly nature.

"Where are you from, originally?" Carlisle asked intrigued that someone beside himself immigrated to America.

"I am from Palermo, Sicily. We have a _proprietá terriera_ in the countryside." Place, I translated in my mind. "My family also owns a vineyard. I remember getting to squish the grapes when I was young. That is even more fun than it looks, if you can believe that." She didn't lose that far away look in her eyes. I got a picture of a tiny, stone cottage from Angel's mind; I assumed it was her _proprietá terriera._ Then there was a picture of a small girl; I assumed it was Angel as a child, with brown hair that cascaded into ringlets down her back. She was standing in some kind of wooden tub; she was walking on a mountainous pile of grapes and shrilly laughing.

"Is your mother the only one you left behind, honey?" Esme cooed.

"Yes, I have no siblings." Angel jumped at the sound of Esme's voice. "It's just me and my mother, Addie. Well, her name is Adelina but everyone calls her Addie."

"What brought you to America? What was so tempting that you were willing to leave your family?" Carlisle asked excitedly. The others seemed as content as I was to _hear_ someone's story instead of telling our own.

"I am going to be a dancer." It was clear she didn't want to say any more on the subject. I wondered what she was keeping from us. When I tried to read her mind, she was singing _Sicilia Bedda,_ Beautiful Sicily, in Italian.

"Well, you can live here with us, my dear. We have plenty of room and I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone." Esme said with a hint of finality in her tone.

"Thank you, Esme. That's very kind of you. I would be happy to stay here, as long as you all don't mind." Angel looked happy that she didn't have to stay in an empty house by herself.

Everyone looked so content sitting in our living room, talking to a girl that was a newly discovered species. Of all of them Angel looked the happiest. I smiled down at her and put my arm around her as she animatedly recounted her life in Italy. I was hit, for the third time in two days, by an overwhelming sense of déjá vu.


	3. Chapters 6 through 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the songs mentioned, Stephenie Meyer and their respective bands do.**

**Chapter 6- Realization One month later- February**

**Angel's POV**

"Oh my, Alice, this is exquisite!" I twirled around for the thousandth time, just to see how my dress flared out at the bottom when I spun. "You've really outdone yourself."

"I try." Alice said with a smug smile.

I was dressed in a sparkly pale pink halter top dress with matching pale pink gloves that went to my elbows and a pale pink faux fur caplet and pink heels. Alice was dressed in the deepest, richest purple spaghetti strap ball gown, a purple faux fur shrug, and matching purple sling backs. Rosalie was in a blood red strapless mermaid dress with the tallest red stilettos I've ever seen. She had a black silk cloak that went to the floor. We were going to winter formals; it was also the Valentine's Day dance.

The boys were dressed in simple tuxes; they each had a carnation in their pocket that matched the colors of our dresses. Emmett had a red one, Jasper had a purple one, and Edward had a pink one.

Alice gave me hair extensions so I could have a gorgeous and intricate up-do. My hair was pinned up with pins that had real pink pearls on them. Alice went downstairs first, followed by Rosalie, then me. I heard everyone gasp when I reached the bottom of the stairs. Edward's jaw seemed to be on the floor, as was Emmett's, Alice was beaming.

Carlisle and Esme each gave me a hug. Esme told me to have fun. Carlisle told me I look beautiful. Edward was still speechless. I read his mind to see what he was thinking but he was only concentrating about breathing in and out.

We walked out to the Aston Martin. I longed to drive this car; Aston Martins have been my favorite car ever since they were made. We pulled into the parking lot of our high school. Everyone's eyes followed us as we made our way into the gym.

The Cullens and I were the only ones on the dance floor; everyone else thought they looked too plain to be in the same room as us. Edward and I floated across the dance floor, as did the rest of the Cullens. We all took turns dancing together. All the Cullens, but especially the boys, were nearly fighting over who got to dance with me next. It was kind of funny. I'd never really thought of myself as someone worth fighting over. I mean I know I'm a good dancer but come on! It was my third turn with Edward.

All of a sudden, Edward froze. He kept repeating 'Oh my God. Oh my God.' in his head. I froze as well. I knew what this was about; it was time. The time I was dreading.

"Edward, I have to tell you something."

**EPOV**

She looked gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking. The dress hugged her in all the right places and the pink color made her black eyes pop. I lost track of my bottom jaw. I glanced over at Emmett and saw that we were wearing the same expression, Alice was simply glowing and had the biggest smile on her face I've ever seen, which is saying a lot, for Alice.

Carlisle and Esme each gave Angel a hug. They both whispered something to her but, I was so busy remembering how to breathe, I missed what they had said. We walked out to the Vanquish, I didn't even remember driving to the school but, suddenly, we were there.

We all took turns dancing with Angel. I tried to give the others an opportunity but sometimes I just got a little impatient. All the girls danced together for one song. Angel in the middle, directing. She tried to get my brothers and I to dance but Jasper and I refused, Emmett almost looked disappointed. Angel danced a few by herself. She was adamant about dancing to "Papercut" by Linkin Park by herself. It was one of her favorite songs, she said. It was our third turn together when I realized something.

I loved dancing with Angel. It was entirely instinctual with her. She knew exactly how to move and when. All of a sudden, it hit me like a ton of bricks, I didn't just love dancing with Angel; I loved _Angel_. That was my sense of déjá vu, it had nothing to do with how she looked, or that she had reminded me of Bella, it was how I felt around her. It was the same feeling I had around Bella. I froze and all I could think was 'Oh, my God. Oh, my God.' Angel froze in my arms as well. She looked at me with an expression of concern and something I couldn't place, dread, maybe?

"Edward, I have to tell you something."

I was trying to play it cool and was failing miserably. We went back to my house and up into my room, it was similar to my old one, in Forks. I still had all of my CD's, my sofa, and, of course, my piano, a constant reminder of what I left behind. We sat down on the sofa as I prompted her to begin.

"What is it you needed to tell me?" I was nervous, I didn't know if it was concerning what I need to tell her. I wasn't even sure if I _wanted_ to tell her.

"Well, um, you know how werewolves have legends to let them know what they are after they've turned? Uh, well, commutatores have legends, too."

"Okay, what about them?" I wasn't following; she wasn't making any sense. Why would I care about old commutatore legends?

"There is one in particular. It is said that when a commutatore comes of age and changes for the first time a part of your heart goes to another. Not literally, of course, just figuratively. They are called your amante, your other half… your lover. It is much like imprinting." She paused, chewing on her lip. Waiting for me to respond, I suppose. By this time, I was rendered speechless. "Edward, _you're _my amante. I understand that this is a lot for you. I also know that you're waiting for someone, someone from you're past. I understand if you're not ready to give her up just yet, I'll wait. I'll wait for you forever."

**Chapter 7- Choices**

**APOV**

"I'm your _what_?" Edward sounded out of breath, he was in shock.

"My amante." I hoped he wouldn't be angry with me. "Edward? Are you okay?"

"I just need a minute." He stood and walked to the other side of the room. I stood up, too. He took another step away. Oh, he hates me. I knew I should've just kept my mouth shut.

"I understand if you never want to see me again. I'll just go." I backed up a step. With a movement so fast, it wasn't there; Edward was in my face.

"How could you even think I wouldn't want to be with you? You're smart, funny, a phenomenal dancer, and you are the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on. You're perfect." He breathed in my face. His breath smelled so sweet. Before I could do anything to stop him, he grabbed my face and gently touched his lips to mine. When he pulled away, the look in his eyes was bittersweet. Love but, also, behind that, pain. Probably for that _other_ girl. Suddenly, I hated her, I had no idea who she was but I hated her. How could she cause him so much pain? It was cruel. She was cruel.

"No… she wasn't." I looked into Edward's eyes. Even more pain than before. Nice one, genius. " I was the one that hurt her. I was the monster that all but killed Isabella Swan." Edward broke into dry sobs.

I sat him down on the couch, he just cried for a long time. Then, his voice cracked and broken (I didn't know a vampire's voice could break), he told me all about his Bella. He told me she is human, that fact surprised me the most. Edward was hurting over a human girl? He told me she was beautiful, not as beautiful as me but, pretty enough. He told me she was clumsy and uncoordinated but it was her quirks that he loved the most. He said she never did what he expected her to, which made her that much more interesting. The last thing he told me was how he broke her. He broke her heart, although, he didn't want to believe it, but he knew what he did. He wanted to believe that she was happy and had totally forgotten about him. But, deep down, he knew that wasn't true. An hour or two later, he spoke again.

"Maybe…maybe." He was talking to himself. "No, what are you thinking? Are you an idiot?" He looked up at me. Right into my eyes. He was looking for something, and he found it.

"No, no I'm not." He grabbed hold of my shoulders. "Angel, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I can't guarantee you anything. No matter how much I love you, I don't know that I'm ready to move on. I will need time, and you will have to be very patient with me. But, I'm willing to try. Do you understand?" He looked at me as if he desperately hoped I would.

"Yes. And Edward, that is perfectly fi-" My response got cut off by his lips on mine. He kissed me with so much love and passion that it was hard to see why he thought he wasn't ready to move on. He seemed pretty moved on to me. Maybe he was just good at this kind of thing.

When he pulled away he said "Thank you. You know, you are better at it than me. _I_ was the one who noticed _you_, after all."

"I love you, Edward. Far more than you know."

**Chapter 8- Someone Else- A week later**

**APOV**

You need to tell him, you idiot.

No, not just yet. He's happy, now.

The longer you wait, the worse it'll be.

I know.

Fine. I'll tell him.

Please, God, say he'll still love me.

"Edward. I have something I need to tell you. But, can you promise me something first?"

"Anything, honey. What's wrong?"

"I want you to promise me you won't get angry with me."

"I can't ever be angry at you."

"Just do it."

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay, you remember the day I told you you're my amante?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Well, I really don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. There's this guy back at home, in Palermo. He, um, he claims I'm _his_ amante." He didn't respond. "Edward, it's not true! Whatever he says it's a lie. He just wants th-, he just wants something from my family. I don't love him, in fact, I hate him."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Dante Russo. He's nobody."

"You're absolutely sure."

"One hundred percent."

"Then that's fine. As long as you and I know the truth, that's all that matters." I let out the breath I had been holding with a huff. It was for Edward's benefit, I felt no relief at all.

I smiled. "Okay, thank you for not being angry with me."

"It's no problem, love. You can tell me anything."

I wasn't so sure about that.


	4. Chapters 9 through 11

**Chapter 9 – 20 Q**

**APOV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movies or music mentioned. I also don't own Twilight.**

We were sitting on the couch curled up together. The TV was on but we weren't watching. We were finally alone, the others had all gone out hunting, and apparently Edward had a mind to play twenty questions with me.

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite food?"

"Pasta, what else?" I _am_ Italian.

"True. Favorite smell?"

"Baking apples with a little butter and cinnamon and sugar. It's the best."

"Favorite music?"

"I like alternative/rock stuff. Like Linkin Park and Paramore. But anything with a good beat is fine with me."

"Favorite season?"

"Spring."

"Favorite movie?"

"Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. I love pirates."

"Really? Please explain."

"Well, it's an interesting life. Very different than mine. Freer." He didn't push the subject further and for that, I was grateful.

"What about your mother?" I felt myself stiffen.

"What about my mother?" The acid was thick in my voice.

"You never talk about her. Why not?" I sat up.

"My mother and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye." I didn't like the turn this conversation had taken.

"Well, will you tell me what she's like?" I stood up.

"My mother is controlling, egotistical, and naïve. She thinks that us Catalano's need to stick together." I thumped my chest once, then snorted. "She hates change. And she hates me for forcing change upon her."

"Now, I seriously doubt that." He pulled me back down on the couch with him. I thought about resisting but decided not to. It wasn't Edward I was angry with.

"Oh, yeah? How do you know? Do you know her?" There wasn't nearly as much acid in my voice, the rant was over.

"No, but how could anyone hate you?" I melted a little. I got to admit, it was sweet. However, untrue. I could see quite a few ways where someone could hate me.

**Chapter 10- Race**

**APOV**

**A/N: I'm sorry if any of this information is incorrect, having never been to the New England area myself. Don't forget to review!!**

Now it was our turn. Everybody else had stayed home while Edward and I went out. We were going to Cape Cod for a swim, vampires are very good swimmers I hear. We were going to a small island off Provincetown, a really remote area where no one could see or hear us. It was like there was no one else in the entire ocean. We would hunt on our way back.

Edward swam out quite a ways, showing off as always, while I stayed on the beach. He still had some questions for me so we used our connected minds to communicate. He would think the question then, I would answer out loud. I still didn't want him in my head. I spoke quietly as if he were standing next to me. I knew he could hear me.

_What is your father like?_ Edward asked. This question was okay, it was my mother that's the touchy subject.

"From what I've heard, he was a nice man. They say he loved my mother very much. I never knew him. He wasn't cut out for our world." I said wistfully. I can't count the number of times I wished I had known him.

_What do you mean "he wasn't cut out for our world"?_ Of course he would notice that.

"He was weak-minded, not strong enough to handle what we are. He was human."

_What?_ I saw him break the surface of the water about a mile out from where I was. He started swimming back to shore. _You're half human?_

I smiled, I decided to toy with him a bit. "No, I'm not human at all."

Edward walked on to the beach and sat down beside me. "But you have a human father?"

"Had a human father. He's dead." He just looked at me, he was tired of my game. I rolled over onto my side. "Edward have you noticed that I am designed to survive in every possible circumstance? If I happen to run into an unfriendly vampire or werewolf, my state change makes it an even match. I blend in with humans so they don't know of our existence. We can change shapes to hide ourselves."

"Yes, I think that's been established." He teased.

"Well, that's just another survival technique. It only takes one commutatore parent to have a commutatore child."

"So you never knew your father, you don't have any siblings, what about friends?"

"I had a few friends but, I wasn't all that popular. I preferred working in my studio to going out with friends." He looked confused, so I explained. "Dancing. I spent most of my time dancing in my studio. I've always wanted to be a dancer, ever since I was a little girl.

The year was 1907, I was only 6 years old. My mother was the guest of honor at a ball. She didn't want to take me with her, she said a fancy party like that was no place for children. But I snuck out after she left and followed her carriage. When I got inside I saw hundreds of people. Gentlemen in fine black tuxedos and ladies in gorgeous ball gowns in all colors and fabrics. They were all twirling in unison to the most heavenly music I'd ever heard. I stared mesmerized. That was when I fell in love with dance."

_Mmm, that's a lovely story._ Edward thought, not wanting to break the beautiful silence of the moment. He just stared into my eyes for a long time.

"They were my father's, you know." I said. Edward tilted his head, confused. "My eyes. Everyone said they were exactly like my father's."

"No kidding? They say the eyes are the windows to the soul." He said half teasingly.

"Oh, really? What do you see?" I meant it jokingly but Edward took me seriously. He looked deep into my eyes, searching. I instantly regretted saying it when his brow furrowed. He'd found something he didn't like. Hastily, I stood up and brushed the sand off of me.

"Race you to Canada?" I said and got in a sprinter's stance. Always up for a challenge, Edward agreed. "Ready?"

" Set?" Edward said. His brow was no longer furrowed but his eyes were still wrong. He wasn't done, but I was. I took off early, sprinting headlong into my future, leaving my past behind.

**Chapter 11 -Vision**

**Alice's POV**

_A girl with long brown hair steps up to a sheer cliff. She tips her head back, takes a deep breath, and smiles. She opens her eyes and jumps into the freezing water below._

I gasped when the vision came to an end. "Bella!" I exclaimed. Instantly, I was grateful that Edward and Angel had decided to go out today. Who knows what would've happened if Edward had seen what I saw. I shuddered. I was also grateful that I decided to go to New York today. I'm not sure how well everyone could control their thoughts around Edward and Angel. Sometimes having two mind readers in the house had it's advantages but mostly it just was annoying. I was slightly flustered from the vision. I had grown so accustomed to them being absent. Apparently, Angel had something in common with the werewolves because her future, too, was a mystery. Along with anyone who entwined their life with hers.

I raced back home to Baltimore. I was going to Forks today. I needed to see what I could do for Charlie, at least. "What was she thinking?" I asked myself on the way home. "Doesn't she know how much that would hurt Charlie and Renee? Not to mention Edward?" I was still puzzling when I pulled into the drive.

I immediately ran up to my room and started throwing clothes in a suitcase. As I was packing, a cover story began spinning in my head. I would tell them I was going on a round-the-world shopping spree. I would tell them I'll start in New York, then Paris, Barcelona, Rome, Cairo, Moscow, Beijing, Tokyo, L.A., Sacramento, Baton Rouge, then back to Baltimore. Yeah, they'll buy that and it will give me unlimited time to do whatever it is I need to do. Then something occurred to me. Rosalie. Surely she would notice when our nearly endless supply of money didn't drop drastically. Okay, but she is the only one I tell. Rose can probably contain herself around Edward and Angel, anyway. She never liked Bella that much to begin with. I stopped packing, my suitcase half full. Bella is dead. The sadness nearly pulled me under. No, I couldn't think about that right now. Jasper will notice and start asking questions. And we can't have that.

I gathered my family together and made my announcement. Then I pulled Rosalie aside and asked her to take a walk with me. She didn't even bat an eyelash when I told her. That cut me deep. Bella was, for all intents and purposes, my sister. I was hit by another intense wave of pain. Rosalie would keep my secret, though. Of that I was sure.

As I raced to Washington in Carlisle's tinted black car, I tried to answer the questions in my head and come up with a plan. What would I do for Charlie, what would I say, how do I explain my visit, but the biggest question, why? As I crossed the border into Oregon the next day, I still was no closer to an answer. I watched the sun rise as I grew closer to Washington. It was late afternoon when I pulled in front of Charlie's house. It was almost too easy to break in. I sat on the couch and waited for Charlie's return. I laid my head in my hands, took a deep breath and dry sobbed. Now that I was more than two thousand miles away, I could finally mourn the loss of Bella, my best friend, my sister. This time I let the sadness pull me under.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, everyone. It really means a lot to me. However, I have yet to receive a single review. I don't want to have to hold the story hostage but I will if I have to. So come on guys, get reviewing!**

**EDIT: I'm really sorry to have to say this but, the final four chapters are being held hostage. 90 people have read this story and I still haven't gotten a single review. This story will remain unfinished until I get 10 reviews. Ten is not that big a number, guys, you can do it!**

**Also, as an added incentive, I will give recognition to anyone who can correctly guess what Angel's big secret is. Good luck and happy reviewing.**

**~ Ali ~**


	5. AN: Notice!

A/N: I know I'm not supposed to do this but, in case you guys didn't see my last author's note this is basically what it said:

"I'm really sorry to have to say this but, the final four chapters are being held hostage. 90 people have read this story and I still haven't gotten a single review. This story will remain unfinished until I get 10 reviews. Ten is not that big a number, guys, you can do it!

Also, as an added incentive, I will give recognition to anyone who can correctly guess what Angel's big secret is. Good luck and happy reviewing."

Also, I am putting a poll on my profile. Do you guys even want me to continue with this? If you care at all please vote! If I don't get any votes I seriously will end the story. Why am I going to bother to write down a story that I know by heart? And just so you know, this is a 3 part story, so if you want the rest of it you need to vote and review!

~ Ali ~


	6. Chapter 12

**A/N: This story is going to move really quickly from here on out. I don't expect there to be more than 4 chapters left. You guys are doing really well with the reviewing. We didn't quite make it to ten but I decided to be nice and give you a break. Don't slack off on me now!**

**Also, I was really excited to get this chapter out. It is the single most important chapter in this story (part 1 anyway). Without further adieu.**

**Chapter 12- The Truth Comes Out**

**EPOV**

We had been officially dating for three months, sixty-five days to be precise. And each day was a new blessing. I was happier now than I'd ever been in over a hundred years of existence. I couldn't imagine life got any better. Though Alice was on a trip, so our family was incomplete but I, my heart, mind, and soul, felt complete.

It was mid-morning. Outside everything had a golden shimmer about it as the sun rose. Angel and I were sitting on the couch together. She was looking outside, admiring the beauty. We both were, she, nature's, me, her's.

She sat bolt upright and looked outside, panic and fear playing on her face. "What is it?" She just shook her head. Something felt wrong. I heard something, not with my ears but with my mind. I suppose I could've heard it before but I wasn't paying attention. There were "voices", someone's thoughts in another language. It was Italian. I looked at Carlisle. "Volturi?"

"I don't know." He could hear them now, speaking. They were getting closer. We all went outside to meet them, whoever they were. I pulled Angel half behind me. I wanted to hold on to her hand at least, for reassurance but I knew I needed them to fight, if it came to that. There was no taking chances, we were on full alert, now.

There were only five of them, one woman and four men, which made me feel a bit better. We weren't outnumbered, anyway. They stood just out of smelling range. Meaning, I had no idea what they were, which off set the good feelings. We had numbers on our side but they had an infinite amount of skills and abilities that we were not aware of on theirs. Fantastic.

The woman was elaborately dressed in rich colors and fabrics, like she just came from the renaissance. Her necklace was made of blood red silk and had a ruby the size of a golf ball and the shape of a teardrop sitting in the hollow at the base of her throat. She's wealthy. The men were all dressed the same in black pinstripe suits. If they wouldn't have been such an immediate threat, I would've laughed. The woman looked like she was in a high school version of Romeo & Juliet and the men looked like part of the Mafia. As it was, I was definitely not in the laughing mood.

"Rosa? Rosa? Rosie?" The woman said. I looked at Rosalie, does she know these people? She looked as confused as I felt. Suddenly, Angel stepped around me and kneeled on the ground.

"Qui, la mia regina." I was stunned but my vampire mind could translate and be completely incapacitated at the same time. Here, my queen, Angel had said.

"Rosie!" The woman was excited now. She ran to Angel and gathered her up in a hug. Angel stayed frozen. I could smell the strange woman now. Commutatore. Their royalty, I would bet. But why does she keep calling Angel 'Rosie'?

"Ciao, mamma." Mamma!? I took an involuntary step back. The queen was Angel's mother? How could that be? That would make her...

"Yes, Edward." Angel looked back at me. "I'm not who you think I am. My name is Rosabelle Regina Contiello. I'm not just _any_ commutatore, Edward. I'm a princess." She was nearly in tears. "I'm so sorry I lied to you, Edward, I'll never be able to express how sorry I am. It _was_ necessary. I know that doesn't make it any better but..." She didn't have to tell me how sorry she was. I could see it in her eyes.

"Prossimo, Rosabelle, é tempo di venire a casa." I translated out loud this time. Come, Rosabelle, it's time to come home. I was more awake now. I could translate for the rest of them. Angel, I mean, Rosabelle spun on her heel and screamed.

"NO!!!" Everyone jumped, myself included. "Do you understand? I am never coming home. You can't make me." She stepped back and took my hand. "This is Edward, mother. He's my amante. " She said in Italian.

"Un vampiro..." Rosabelle's mother, Adelina I remembered, gasped.

"Yes, a vampire. Are you proud, mom? I fell in love with a vampire. An American vampire. And I've been living with them. And I'm going to be a dancer. I'm going to make a career for myself in the human world, something you never did."

One of the men spoke. "Rose, just come home. We miss you."

"Stay out of this, Dante." Dante! I growled involuntarily. Rosabelle put a hand on my shoulder.

"You will come home with us, Rosabelle." Adelina threatened. Even I could have told her that was a bad idea. Angel has quite the temper.

"Oh will I, now?" The acid was thick in Rosabelle's voice. "Over my dead body."

"If that's what it takes." It was clearly a bluff but Angel recoiled as if it weren't.

"Okay, that's it!" Emmett yelled. "Nobody threatens my little sister and gets away with it!" Emmett got into a hunting crouch and let an enormous growl rip through his throat.

"Em, no!" Rosabelle was suddenly in front of Emmett holding him back.

"Come on! We can take 'em!" He was itching for a fight.

"No, Emmett, you can't." English, this time. "Don't you remember what I told you the first day I came here? I acquire your powers. So even though there are only five of them, each one is as strong as you, Emmett."

"Come, Rosabelle. Or we will be forced to take you." The others hadn't understood a word of Angel and Emmett's conversation.

"If I don't, what will become of the Cullens?" She was thinking of running.

"They will be charged with kidnapping. The punishment for which is death." Angel gasped. She hung her head. It was over.

"Okay, I'll go. Just don't hurt my friends." Adelina gave a sharp nod. Rosabelle slowly stepped forward.

"Angel!" I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me, anguish in her eyes. "Rosabelle?"

"I'm sorry, Edward." She slipped her hand out of mine and slowly walked the distance between us and the others. It looked as if she was walking toward the gallows. She stood next to her mother, her head hanging down. Adelina put an arm around her. She gave another sharp nod.

"Good day."

And with that, my angel was gone.

**A/N: Are you surprised? Okay, it is really important to note, especially for the next chapter, that the commutatore's (except for Rosabelle) cannot speak or understand English. So that entire argument, except for the Cullen's parts, was all in Italian.**

**Four more reviews and you get the last 3 chapters! You can do it!**

**~Ali~**


	7. Chapter 13 and Epilogue

**A/N: Last chapter, you guys, woo hoo! You all did really well with the reviewing. Kudos. I give you all imaginary e-cookies. And now, on with the show...**

**Final Disclaimer: I own the commutatores but nothing else. Stephenie Meyer and the respective bands of the songs mentioned own the rest.**

Chapter 13- The End

Rosabelle's POV

This was what I was afraid of. The day I have been dreading for over ninety years.

"Rosie, are you ready?" Addie popped her head in. She has been eagerly anticipating this day for over ninety years.

"As ready as I'll ever be, mamma." My voice accurately reflected how dead I felt inside.

"Oh, cheer up, girasole." Girasole was her pet name for me ever since I was a baby. It means sunflower. Her use of it made me feel a little better, which was probably her intent. "You look beautiful." I'm not sure what to say to that. It's true, I do look breathtaking. My white dress looks like an overturned calla lily. The same flowers that made up the bouquet in my hands. There were white cherry blossoms strewn through my hair and a simple but beautiful diamond tiara tucked into a braid that wrapped around my head. But even that did not make me feel any better about today.

Just then my attendants walked through the door. They led me into a small waiting area. There were a pair of french doors in front of me with a small table on either side. Each of the tables held a small pink vase filled with peonies and red roses. There was a small upholstered loveseat behind me. I knew all too well what was behind the doors. It's part of the reason I ran away in the first place. Oh, yes I know what is behind those doors. My people, all of them are required to be in attendance. My mother and the only man I truly hate. It's a church. I'm getting married today. Suddenly, the music starts, that's my cue. I step up to the doors when something unexpected happens. A man taps me on the shoulder. I look over to see a short, balding man holding a small black cell phone, I recognize it as my own.

"You have a phone call, ma'am." He says. I could hear a voice yelling from the phone.

"A phone call? Really?" Who could possibly be calling me? Who could possibly be calling me _now_? "Okay." I reach out for the phone. "Hello?"

"Angel, I mean, Rosabelle? Is that you?" I gasp and immediately switch to English.

"Carlisle?! Oh my gosh, it's so good to hear from you! And please call me Angel." He mumbled something that sounded like 'yes, yes.' "Carlisle? Not to be rude but why are you calling me?"

"Angel, something terrible has happened. Or it will, if we don't do something." I was on my feet in less than an instant.

"What is it? What's happened?" I asked frantically.

"It's Edward." Without another word, I headed toward the front gates. I didn't even get out of the waiting area before two large guards blocked my path. I let out a quite dangerous sounding growl.

"Carlisle, I can't leave. They're guarding me. What's happened to Edward?"

"He's gone to the Volturi. He's going to ask them to kill him."

"What? No!" I crumpled to the floor. I no longer had the strength to stand. I couldn't help thinking this was my fault. I killed Edward.

"Alice and Bella have gone to get him but I thought, since you are closer, you might be able to get there faster."

"What? Why her? What's Bella got to do with it?" I spit the name out. She was the problem from the beginning, I don't want her anywhere near him.

"He thinks she's dead. That's why he's gone to the Volturi. Alice thinks if he sees her he'll call it off." And again, here's little miss clumsy-but-oh-so-charming Bella creating more problems. Surprise, surprise.

"So, why are they guarding you?"

"Well, aside from the true assumption that I am going to bolt as soon as possible... I'm getting married today." I almost sounded nonchalant about it. Almost.

"What? Oh, Angel, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I knew this was going to happen if I came home. My mother would marry me off to Dante as soon as possible and the next day would be my coronation. It's my punishment." I had to fight to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh, Angel, I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"I wish you could be here, Carlisle. I mean, it would only be fitting to have my father walk me down the aisle."

"Ah, sweetheart. You already know that Esme and I think of you as another daughter. I wish I was there, too." I could no longer fight the tears and they spilled over.

"I don't think I can do this." I sobbed.

"Listen to me, sweetheart, you can do anything. Just remember, head up, deep breath, be strong, never let them see you cry. Now, say it with me."

"Head up. Deep breath. Be strong. Never let 'em see you cry." I repeated. It helped. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"You're welcome, hon. And Angel? Don't worry, you'll be okay." I couldn't say anything, I don't agree. So I just nodded and hung up. I wiped the tears from my eyes, being careful not to smudge my makeup, and grabbed my bouquet. I stepped up to the doors just as the trumpets started blaring. Head up. Deep breath. Be strong. Never let 'em see you cry. And with a smile on my face and my head held as high as ever, I took the first steps into my lifelong punishment.

**A/N: I totally just had an oops moment. I realized in chapter 6 I mentioned the bed. Yeah, the bed doesn't come in 'til _Eclipse_. Oops! But, I'm not sure how to change it or what to change it to. I want there to be something that reminds him of Bella but other than the bed, I don't know what. If anyone has any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated.**

Epilogue 2 months later

EPOV

"You got this in the mail today." Alice said. There was a knowing smugness about her thoughts. I took the small envelope from her hands and she danced out of my room. It was made from some kind of thick paper that I wasn't familiar with. It wasn't mass printed, it was homemade. There was no return address and the handwriting was none that I recognized. I opened the envelope to find a letter written in the same unfamiliar handwriting.

I am sorry for my abrupt departure. I am sorry but I had to come back to my family. My

Life is here, it is my duty to stay. But most

Of all I would like to express how

Very sorry I am for my behavior. It was in-

Excusable. I know I led

You on. And it is my

Obligation to inform you that I can never see you again. I hope your view of me is

Untainted. My apologies for any inconveniences I may have caused.

Her Majesty Queen Rosabelle Regina Russo

There was a post script that said "Read the side." How confusing and then the line breaking in odd places. What was that about? I stared at the letter for about fifteen minutes, puzzling. Then it occurred to me. The first letter of each line. It spelled 'I LOVE YOU'. She was trying to send me a message. But anything she gave to me or any of my family would have to be screened. I'm not sure how I feel about it. Do I still reciprocate those feelings. I'm not sure. I didn't get to ponder it any longer. My Bella had walked in. She hopped onto my desk.

"What's that?" She asked. I put my letter in a drawer. I would burn it later.

"Oh, nothing. Just a note from a friend. A very good friend." I lied.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

**A/N: That's it, it's done! Finito! Part 1, anyway. That means I have to write part 2 now. Gah! Don't forget to review! I didn't give you cookies for nothing. I mean, please? It'll make my day. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	8. AN: Sequel!

Hey everybody! Thanks for reading, you guys. I can't ever tell you how grateful I am that you, not only are willing to read my work but that it's gotten such a good response. So, thank you, thank you!

I just wanted to let you guys know, THE SEQUEL IS HERE !!!!XD!!!!! It's called Cursed part 2: Unexpected, for those of you who would like to read it. It's gonna be awesome. Check it out!

~Ali~


End file.
